Le fantôme de l'Opéra
by la-chans0n-du-chat
Summary: Ici se croisent, sans jamais se voir, deux castes . Celle des artistes et celle des balayeurs, des hommes et des femmes de ménage. Certains brillent alors que d'autres se complaisent dans l'ombre imposante que, les premiers traînent derrière eux, impunément, éclaboussant la salle entière de leur talent et de leur orgueil.


_Un petit et court ONE-SHOT sans fanbase particulière. Une fiction originale._

**Le Fantôme de l'Opéra.**

Je ne suis rien de plus qu'un verre de terre, un misérable verre de terre amoureux de la plus lointaine et la plus scintillante des étoiles, la Danse. Oui, voilà ce que je suis, soupirais-je en balayant la scène de l'opéra, éclairé par le dernier des spots.

Ici se croisent, sans jamais se voir, deux « castes ». Celle des artistes et celle des balayeurs, des hommes et des femmes de ménage. Certains brillent alors que d'autres se complaisent dans l'ombre imposante que, les premiers trainent derrière eux, impunément, éclaboussant la salle entière de leur talent et de leur orgueil.

Nous autres « balayeurs » comme j'aime nous nommer, sommes honteusement mis à l'écart pour ne pas entacher la réputation des ballerines prétendues exemplaires et qui pourtant, se piquent dans les vestiaires lorsque la pression devient insupportable. Ou encore, celle des grands barytons classiques qui, après deux mois d'abstinence violent les plus jeunes filles les entourant. Ca, toutes ces immondices, le public n'a pas à en avoir conscience. Lui, ce qu'il doit voir, ce n'est que le beau qui inonde tout les soirs cet illustre opéra de la capitale. Il ne doit pas savoir ni comprendre, il doit voir et entendre. Regarder, admirer mais ne jamais se poser de questions quant à la réalité beaucoup plus noire et lugubre de ce , c'est à nous de nous en occuper. C'est à nous de ramasser les seringues, les pétards, les briques de cocaïne éventrées, les préservatifs usagés.

« - Aloïs ! »

Je sursaute en me retournant, quelqu'un m'appelle. Quelqu'un ayant quelque chose à me demander si j'en crois l'intonation.

« - Veille à ce que tout le monde soit sorti du bâtiment d'ici une heure. »

De nouveau, j'acquiesce. Tous les samedis soir c'est pareil. La compagnie de danse la plus prestigieuse de la ville réquisitionne l'opéra pour trois ou quatre heures de répétitions et d'entraînements intensifs. Avant qu'ils n'arrivent, je dois constamment nettoyer au moins deux fois les vestiaires et les douches qu'ils utilisent, les bancs sur lesquels ils s'assoient, préparer à l'avance une bonne centaine de bouteilles d'eau, lustrer la scène, plier les serviettes éponges, mettre dehors toute âme qui vive, vérifier que les lumières et la sono marchent, revoir au moins cinq fois le trajet qu'ils feront en arrivant pour enlever tout ce qui pourrait faire désordre. Pour eux, je deviens esclave.

Caché derrière le rideau, tapis dans l'ombre, ces jours là, je me nourris de leurs entrechats, de ces balancés effectués avec tant de grâce. Depuis cinq ans je me délecte de chacun de leurs mouvements, de chacune de leurs paroles. Et ils ne savent même pas que j'existe. Ils ne se doutent absolument pas que c'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont leurs serviettes en éponge, leurs bouteilles d'eau, cette scène lustrée et polie. Je suis pour eux, pour ces compagnies, pour la Danse, ce qu'était Quasimodo à Esméralda, un simple fantôme.

Moi, Aloïs, je suis le nouveau Fantôme de l'Opéra.

Nous y sommes, il n'y a plus personne dans le bâtiment. Je les attends caché à ma place habituelle, sur les chemins suspendus permettant aux techniciens le réglage des détails de la lumière et du son. Je vois tout de haut, caché derrière le rideau et j'attends. J'attends de voir le premier des danseurs poser le pied sur la scène.

Accoudé contre la rambarde, je vois arriver les danseuses, piaillant puis, un ou deux danseurs discutant avec le chorégraphe. Je fais la moue, ils me dégoutent tous avec leurs airs supérieurs voulant clairement dire "je vaux mieux que le monde entier." A vrai dire, il n'y en a qu'un, un seul n'arborant pas ces mimiques satisfaites et narcissiques. Lui semble torturé, comme s'il croulait sous le poids de la notoriété et de son talent ... Comme ci, ces choses l'étouffaient, l'enfermaient dans un étau pour qu'il ne puisse plus respirer... Une sorte d'Icare qui, voulant voler jusqu'au Soleil s'est brûlé les ailes. Pour atteindre la perfection, il est en train de causer son autodestruction, je ne lui ai jamais parlé, et pourtant, j'aimerais.

Je me redresse afin d'être debout accoudé au dessus du vide pour pouvoir suivre chacun de ses mouvements, attentivement, les analysant uns à uns, comme à chaque fois qu'il danse.

Un mois plus tard, alors que je nettoie la scène après leur passage, je me repasse en boucle la répétition ayant eu lieu le soir même. Je rêve, rêve de fouler moi aussi ces planches, de faire partie intégrante de cet opéra, en tant que danseur, non en tant que balayeur.

"- Aloïs! Je m'en vais, tu fermeras le bâtiment et veilleras à tout nettoyer de fond en comble pour le gala des petits demain !

- Oui monsieur, partez tranquille. Je m'occupe de tout. Répondis-je à mon patron en m'inclinant."

Je l'entends partir, quitter les lieux ... Je suis enfin seul ici, je peux faire ce que bon me semble tant que tout est comme neuf le lendemain. Je peux essayer les costumes, le maquillage, les pointes, regarder les décors, les perruques. Je peux chanter aussi et surtout, je peux rêver, rêver que la danse est accessible, laisser libre cours à mon imagination pour me procurer une sensation de liberté

Bien entendu, je ne m'arrête pas de travailler pour autant. Je prépare les costumes des enfants prodiges qui vont danser le lendemain, les loges, les serviettes, histoire que tout soit parfait et que personne ne perde de temps à chercher telle ou telle chose lorsque le moment sera venu.

Comme chaque soir où je suis seul, je prends mon temps et j'établis un programme de ménage. Aujourd'hui, je vais commencer par la scène, la place de l'orchestre et la salle, nettoyer les cinq cent sièges ... Enfin vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien de dégoutant dessus et répandre un peu de désinfectant sur chacun, que les fesses des bourgeois et riches personnes qui viennent assister aux représentations ne soient pas en contact avec un fauteuil "souillé" voyez-vous ? Face à cette pensée, je pouffe de rire.

Ensuite, après la salle principale, je ferai les couloirs, les loges de maquillages, la salle des costumes et des perruques, les vestiaires ainsi que leurs douches et pour finir, le vestiaire réservé à la troupe de renom. J'espère que, cette fois ci, je ne retrouverais pas de préservatifs ni de déjections dans les douches ... Rien que cette pensée me rend nauséeux ... Je ferme les yeux en inclinant la tête, respirant calmement pour faire passer cette désagréable sensation et me remet à mon nettoyage de scène.

C'est fou comme ma vie est vide quand j'y réfléchis, par manque d'argent, je n'ai pas pu faire d'études supérieures dans les écoles voulue ... J'ai du arrêter au bout de huit mois en université publique car, à la mort de ma mère, j'ai du subvenir à mes besoins et croyez moi, allier études et boulot qui paie, c'est impossible pour les gens qui, comme moi, n'ont pas moyen de se faire pistonner. J'ai donc trouvé cet emploi à plein temps dans cet opéra. Je suis bien payé certes ... Mais je n'ai aucune vie sociale. Il est courant que je commence à sept heures pour finir à vingt-trois heures trente .Mais je n'ai pas à me plaindre car sans ça, je ne pourrais même pas survivre et serais sans doute obligé de me prostituer pour avoir de quoi manger tout les soirs. Alors que ce travail de balayeur me permet de vivre correctement, j'ai même un appartement que j'ai pu décorer comme je le voulais grâce à mes économies. Il faut dire que mon temps libre, je le passe plus à me reposer plutôt qu'à dépenser des mille et des cents en vêtements ... Je n'ai qu'un jour de repos, le dimanche et une fois par mois, le lundi. De même, j'accumule les semaines de vacances, si bien que là, je pourrais prendre huit semaines d'un coup. Mais à quoi bon ? Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire ... Alors je reste là à travailler, fidèle à mon poste.

Et puis ce n'est pas non plus le métier le plus horrible sur Terre ... Parce que c'est grâce à lui que j'ai connu ce sentiment si particulier couramment nommé "l'espoir", l'espoir de danser, l'espoir de s'évader, l'espoir d'exister et d'être pour soi même, de se sentir vivre. Je ne saurais dire si je souffre ou si je m'épanouis ... Si je déteste ça où si j'adore ... Un peu tout ça mélangé sans doute. Pourquoi est-ce que je semble autant torturé ? Simplement parce que la Danse n'a pas voulu de moi, que je ne pourrai jamais faire ce que je veux faire, réaliser mon rêve est sûrement impossible. Un pied bot non soigné et une vie qui part en fumée. Je soupire en me redressant, faisant craquer mon dos pour détendre ce dernier. Bien, salle principale terminée. Par chance, je n'ai eu aucun siège à nettoyer réellement. Maintenant, direction les vestiaires des petits pour les préparer.

En m'étirant par moment, je m'active à tout nettoyer, chantonnant des airs classiques celui de la valse numéro deux par Dimitri Chostakovitch, de l'Hiver d'Antonio Vivaldi ... Ou encore Danse Hongroise extrait du Lac des Cygnes par Tchaïkovsky. Toutes ces musiques bercent ma vie depuis cinq ans à présent, à tel point que si j'avais su jouer d'un instrument, j'aurais été certain de ma capacité à les reproduire sans même avoir besoin d'une partition.

Continuant mon ménage, je m'approche du vestiaire réservé à la grande compagnie, je vais commencer par les bancs et après je ferais les douches. Par chance, le vestiaire en lui même est propre pour une fois, je n'ai pas besoin de le nettoyer de fond en comble.

En prenant mon inspiration et mon courage à deux mains, je m'approche et passe la limite qui mène aux douches communes, tête basse. Je fronce les sourcils, me penchant en avant, un filet rouge mêlé à de l'eau s'écoule jusqu'à la bouche d'évacuation ... Mon Dieu, ils m'ont laissé quoi cette fois ? Une protection hygiénique usagée ? Mes yeux suivent le trajet du liquide sanguinolent pour arriver à sa source. ... Une jambe... Je relève brusquement la tête et pousse un hurlement avant de porter mes mains à ma bouche, des larmes menaçant de couler, là devant moi, les yeux mis clos git le jeune danseur. De ses poignets profondément entaillés, coule le sang. Je déglutis, tremblant de tout mon être et me précipite sur lui, le secouant légèrement, espérant qu'il bouge la tête, ou relève les yeux vers moi. Tentant malgré tout de conserver mon sang froid, je cherche son pouls ... Son cœur bat! Faiblement ... Mais il bat. Je relève les yeux vers lui un instant avant de reporter mon attention sur ses blessures volontaires. Après quoi je me redresse et cours fouiller dans son sac, je finis par trouver au bout de quelques secondes, ce que je cherche. Des bandages épais. Essuyant mes yeux noyés par les larmes, je retourne dans les douches et me saisis tour à tour de ses mains, réalisant un garrot pour stopper l'hémorragie, tremblant. Une fois les compresses réalisées, je le ramène vers moi, il est plus mort que vif ...

Après une longue expiration, je recule mon visage pour voir le sien, pâle, ses cheveux collés par l'humidité cachent ses yeux, ses lèvres sont violacées et bleues, ses yeux à présent inexpressifs vitreux et ternes.

"- Jeune homme, je vous en supplie, ouvrez les yeux si vous m'entendez regardez moi...S'il vous plait ! Hoquetais-je en dégageant son front, remettant nerveusement ses cheveux."

Je guette le moindre signe. J'attends, les secondes, les minutes passent. Rien, toujours rien. J'espère, j'espère encore, son pouls faiblit jusqu'à disparaître. L'homme que je tiens là, dans mes bras n'est plus. Ce garçon a décidé d'attenter à sa vie, de la raccourcir, et c'est dans mes bras, ce soir qu'il s'est éteint. Peut-être ne supportait-il pas la pression, peut-être qu'être différent l'aura tué. La troupe aura perdu la dernière partie d'innocence qui lui restait, elle aura aussi perdu son meilleur danseur.

Je me redresse, lui contre moi puis me dirige vers les vestiaires, je lui enfile un gros peignoir, range mon matériel dans un coin et reviens vers lui, je ferme ses yeux, me saisis, tremblant, de mon téléphone et appelle l'hôpital le plus proche en leur expliquant la situation le plus calmement possible. Mon sang froid m'étonne, je suis calme, trop calme, j'aurais dû péter un plomb, faire une crise de panique, hurler, être totalement terrorisé. Alors qu'ils emmènent le corps quelques minutes plus tard, je regarde la scène, froid, imperturbable, je réponds à chaque question posée le plus précisément possible, sans réfléchir.

Après cette horrible soirée, je rentre enfin chez moi, me douche, mange puis me couche. Là, dans mon lit, je pense, pense au geste désespéré. La pression a dû devenir telle pour lui qu'il a dû préférer en finir ce soir, avant la grande représentation de la semaine prochaine. J'aurais aimé lui parler avant qu'il ne passe à l'acte, non pas pour essayer de comprendre, son mal-être ne regarde que lui, mais pour savoir ce que c'est de pouvoir et de savoir danser. La danse était sa vie, il vivait pour la danse et dansait pour vivre. J'aurais aimé le connaître, j'aurais vraiment aimé.

Bien des semaines ont passé depuis le suicide de Ladislav (étant donné que l'annonce de sa mort a fait les gros titres, j'ai pu enfin connaître son prénom.) et la compagnie ne semble pas avoir été particulièrement affectée, la semaine qui suivait, ils avaient leur nouveau danseur principal, la nouvelle chorégraphie et tout repartait. J'avoue que de voir ça m'a retourné, lui qui me paraissait indispensable, lui qui était le meilleur des danseurs, il se retrouve remplacé sans soucis et sera rapidement oublié par la suite, ou, les gens et les danseurs ne se souviendront de lui uniquement pour son suicide. Après tout, il n'y a que la fin qui compte, peu importe ce que vous avez été auparavant.

« - Aloïs ! Je pars ! Veille à ce que tout soit prêt et fermé quand tu partiras !

- Oui Monsieur. Répondis-je calmement, sans relever la tête. »

Patiemment, j'attends qu'il parte, qu'il claque la porte, que je me retrouve seul, et que je puisse, ce soir, essayer de danser sur la scène, sur la même musique que Ladislav lors de sa dernière répétition.

Quelques minutes passent, me voici seul avec moi-même. Tremblant, je pose la serpillère contre un mur et m'approche de la scène encore éclairée. Avec tous les galas, toutes les représentations que j'ai vu, je devrais être capable de reproduire certains des pas, certains gestes. Doucement, je m'approche de la sono et la met en marche, puis, ferme les yeux, m'enivrant de la mélodie résonnant à présent dans la salle, essayant d'en saisir les moindres accords, les moindres nuances, imaginant chaque geste sur chaque note. Gestes qu'il avait lui réalisés ce dernier soir, avec une grâce infinie.

Lentement, je m'approche, décidant de passer au dessus de mon handicap, certains disent que les miracles existent, j'ai toujours aimé croire à cette idée. Comme les gens ayant perdu un proche aiment penser qu'il y a un paradis, que l'être disparu est encore là, quelque part. A vrai dire, j'y crois sans y croire. Je sais que c'est impossible mais préfère penser l'inverse pour continuer à avancer et me dire que je ne suis pas littéralement coincé dans ma condition d'homme handicapé, j'ai un rêve en particulier et caresse l'espoir de l'atteindre un jour, ce jour, est sans doute arrivé. Ce soir, je danse.

Je commence par un pas, puis un autre, tournoie, m'élance. A cet instant précis, je me sens libre, au sens propre du terme. Je n'ai plus de contraintes, comme si des ailes avaient remplacé mes bras, que mon corps ne pesait plus un gramme, que ma faculté de penser s'évaporait. Puis lourdement, je retombe.

Cette envolée était de trop. A la retombée, mon pied malformé s'est dérobé sous mon poids, j'ai pu distinctement entendre des os craquer. Ma cheville, n'ayant pas réussi à rattraper cette erreur, s'est tordue. Couché par terre, le regard rivé sur le plafond, mes sourcils se froncent, mes yeux s'embuent, ma lèvre inférieure tremble nerveusement. Les miracles n'existent pas, il m'aura fallu à peine cinq minutes pour le comprendre.

Après un certain temps, je prends sur moi et me relève tant bien que mal, en appuie sur un pied, évitant de poser l'autre. Les joues détrempées de larmes, je m'avance pour éteindre le son, déglutissant difficilement, reniflant quelques sanglots. Cette folie m'aura value une grosse entorse au minimum, impliquant l'arrêt de mes activités pendant quelques temps, au moins un mois étant donné les complications que va sûrement entraîner mon pied bot. De retour auprès des ustensiles de ménage, je me laisse aller la tristesse, pleure, crie, la peine est innommable. Cette brutale prise de conscience aura eu le même effet qu'une guillotine, elle m'a littéralement tué, enlevé la seule force qui donnait un sens à ma vie, l'espoir de pouvoir un jour réaliser mon rêve. Maintenant, que me reste-t-il ? Faire le ménage en regardant les autres être ce que j'aspirais à devenir ? Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, plus rien. Ma vie sera réduite à faire le ménage, je ne pourrai jamais arriver à rien de glorieux, mon nom, personne ne s'en rappellera jamais, à quoi bon. Pourquoi se rappeler le nom de la personne sans qui vous ne pourriez rien faire après tout. Ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants me doivent leurs notoriétés. Sans moi, ils n'auraient rien pu faire dans de bonnes conditions. Le public aussi. Ah le public, parlons en du public ! Grâce à qui ces bourges imbus d'eux même ne s'assoient pas sur des sièges immondes, ne marchent pas sur les résidus de nourriture, des mouchoirs ou des cadavres de bouteilles ? Grâce à moi, et uniquement à moi !

Rageur et détruit, tant bien que mal, je termine mon ménage tout en sachant qu'en continuant à m'appuyer sur mon pied déformé, j'aggrave mon cas, mais qu'importe, j'ai pris une décision, ce soir, je meurs.

Ma décision peut sûrement vous paraître démesurée, j'en suis même persuadé. Brutale aussi, irréfléchie peut-être. Eh bien sachez que je n'en ai que faire. S'il n'y a plus d'espoir, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer à vivre. Quel en serait le but ? Je vais me trouver un autre rêve dites-vous ? Lequel ? Celui de remporter le concours du meilleur homme de ménage ? Je pourrai me mettre à dessiner ? Non, je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, moi, je vivais pour la danse et pour mon rêve qui était de danser. J'étais et je suis amoureux de cette discipline, des costumes, des pointes, des tutus, de cette illustre scène … Vivre en sachant que tout cela me restera à jamais inaccessible est tout simplement insupportable, non décidemment, je ne veux même pas m'y faire, je ne veux plus vivre. Je n'ai plus aucune attache, je ne vis que pour un tout et ce tout se rendra bien compte de tout ce qu'il me doit si je pars.

Par contre je ne veux pas mourir seul, chez moi, je veux mourir au même endroit que Ladislav, de la même façon aussi. Doucement, je me traîne, verrouillant l'opéra comme me l'a demandé le patron, range correctement toutes mes affaires, vais dans mon vestiaire, me saisis de deux lames de rasoir puis, boitant, appuyé contre les murs, je retourne vers les douches dans lesquelles je l'avais trouvé agonisant pour le quitter mort. Soupirant, je me laisse tomber à la même place, regardant le plafond alors que, sans réfléchir, sans hésiter, j'entaille lentement mes poignets. Une douleur lancinante m'envahit alors, je gémis en fermant les yeux, inspirant de grandes bouffées d'air, profitant de ce qui sera mes derniers instants. Après quoi, je rabaisse les yeux vers mes blessures volontaires et esquisse un sourire, bientôt, ça sera finit. Oh oui je sais ce que vous pensez. Pas très originale comme façon d'en finir n'est ce pas ? Ecoutez, comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je veux juste mourir, c'est tout. Quitter ce monde. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas mon geste ? Bien, imaginez, le dessin est votre passion, vos mains vous sont indispensables, imaginez, que l'on vous les brûle entièrement. Ou encore, que vous soyez passionnés de marche à pied et que vous vous retrouviez paralysés. A quoi bon continuer à vivre si vous ne pouvez plus exercer ce qui vous permet de garder une certaine partie de votre intériorité, qui vous procure du bonheur. A quoi bon vivre sans passion ? Maintenant, que vous me compreniez où pas, voyez vous je m'en fous.

Difficilement, je lève mon bras pour aller percuter un des interrupteurs permettant de faire couler l'eau, elle va accélérer le flux sanguinolent et nettoyer quelque peu le sang ayant commencé à coaguler sur le carrelage blanc.

Plus les minutes passent, plus je me sens léger, j'ai l'impression de m'envoler, je me sens partir, doucement, lentement, je souffre oui, affirmer le contraire serait mentir. J'imagine Ladislav m'enlacer pour me prendre avec lui, m'emmener là où la mort l'a lui même emmené il y a des semaines, mes yeux se ferment, mon rythme cardiaque ralentit, devient imperceptible. Une larme coule le long de ma peau, épousant la ligne de ma mâchoire pour aller se perdre dans mon cou, un dernier sourire ému et soulagé, une dernière expiration et je pars …

_« Et je tends des fils d'or d'étoile en étoile et je danse … »_


End file.
